


We're the luckiest of the doomed

by inspectorwired



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, POV Vriska Serket, i loved this scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorwired/pseuds/inspectorwired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in love with her crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're the luckiest of the doomed

There is not a single reason why there should be horses.

They still are there though, lots of them, running around in the distance without touching the ground with their ghost hooves. You don't look at them for a long time, before shifting your gaze, because the girl running next to you is more stunning of a sight than them or the landscape of noble gasses and metal and dark acid clouds, sharp air you're not breathing, or anything lacking existence that passes by you here.

She's staring at you with those blank dead eyes behind the bright pink frames rounding her face, and she's never looked so beautiful to you in all the years that tangled up in each other as they've lost meaning, the years you were being pirates, playing games as the children you were, you know, but you will never admit it - never looked so alive in whole of the the lands of the dead bubbles that you are stuck in for eternity.

You trip and stumble holding her hand and you cannot stop laughing, because in this instance, you are feeling it all; her touch, the vibrating sounds, the crumbling reality as a whole that's leaving pieces all over, around you, the lack of gravity in the air and the taste of metal in your teeth. You can feel the last pulses of the universe as it is ceasing to exist, as you are rolling around together floating on top of the green and red soil, going downhill, never touching the ground; backs and sides brushing the air just a few inches above,

She makes you feel like crazy, every moment you're next to her; that completely bonkers, daring, creepy pirate girl, in love with the world, hating every piece of it. You are in love with her crazy, with the attitude of not allowing anything to get close and her words and actions, every bit of a little thing she does, and the way she somehow finds all the point where there is mostly darkness, breaking it as if only to see if she's able; the way she takes the universe head on while grinning through her teeth. And you feel so lucky, as if residing in the center of all the stolen luck you ever had, possibly more, and you always had all of it; so much more than when you actually were, you feel alive.


End file.
